The Magic of Television
by albe-chan
Summary: Remus brings a telly to the Marauders and when it breaks down, Sirius and he find a new way to entertain themselves. Basically just SMUT. SLASH. SEX. MATURE. ONESHOT. SBRL. For Decimare.


**The Magic of Television**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **MORE smutty, slash-y goodness created by StrawberryPunk and brought to you from moi. Hope you like it! Cheers.

---------

The Marauders stared at one of their own lug the huge, boxy…thing into the dorm. "Prongs, you want to help me out here?" Remus Lupin asked.

James looked at him. "No. What the hell is that?"

"A television. Telly. It lets you watch moving pictures on it. It's…oh hell, this will explain better." He tapped the box with his wand and it turned on, the picture a smidge fuzzy, but still working nonetheless.

"How…how…?" The three boys who were unaccustomed to such magic, crowded round the little screen, their faces cast into ghostly pallor by its light.

"The magic of television," Remus muttered, smiling.

--

A goodly number of months later, Remus and Sirius were lying in bed, wrapped up in one another, watching Wheel of Fortune, which happened to be Padfoot's favourite show.

"Pads, can we please change the channel?"

"Shh…TV."

Remus rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the picture on the screen flickered, and the telly went dead. Sirius sat up, looking to his lover. "What's happened?"

Remus frowned. "Dunno. It might have finally died from you watching Wheel of Fortune at every possible moment, or it could just be the magic messing with it."

"No! Make it fix itself! I want to see how it ends!"

Remus tapped it, prodded it, and tired a few spells on it with his wand, then resorted to banging the shit out of it. Nothing. "Sorry Padfoot, it's dead."

Sirius groaned theatrically, throwing himself backward onto the mattress. "Damn." Remus climbed back into bed with him. It was his favourite way to spend a Sunday afternoon; bed, TV, and Sirius. What could be better?

"Well…since the telly's dead…do you want to…?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Remus laughed. "We-ell…"

Sirius moved over top of him, kissing his neck. "Come on…I know you want me…"

"Pete and James could be back any second." Remus tilted his head so Padfoot could kiss him easier.

"Like they don't know we shag in here. They'll hear you moaning and know it's not safe to enter."

"Sirius!"

"Fine…we'll lock the door." He waved his wand and the lock clicked. "Please?"

He kissed down Remus' chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, and Remus looked down at him, smirking. "Fine."

"Try to sound a bit more enthused," Sirius teased, removing his shirt fully. Remus verily ripped the Animagus' own garment off. "That works."

He grinned and Remus felt a little jolt of pleasure course through him, sizzling down his nerve endings to spark at his prostate. Merlin Sirius could wear him down…

Sirius licked across the tempting lattice of scars down his lover's chest. "Mmm…" He pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking it wantonly, then treating its twin to the same.

Remus moaned lightly as his fingers slid through the long luscious locks of hair. Sirius kept moving downward, until his tongue brushed the top of Mooney's trousers, which were now very tight across his erection.

Remus made to undo his own belt, but Sirius pushed his hands away, accomplishing the task himself, pulling pants and underwear together down the narrow hips, tossing them haphazardly over his shoulder.

Remus put his hands behind his head as Sirius' mouth went to work, gently tonguing his member, then taking as much of it as he could into his mouth. Remus groaned and bucked up into the other boy's mouth, feeling and resisting the urge to just grab Sirius head and fuck his mouth until the glorious release.

Sirius smiled as he pulled back, making Remus whimper. "Turn over" he whispered heatedly over Remus ear as the lycanthrope unbuttoned his trousers.

He lifted himself off the other boy as Remus turned over, throwing his own unnecessary clothing away from himself.

Remus gasped and arched delightfully as Sirius tongue slid up his spine, caressing each delicious nerve ending and vertebra on the way, tasting him, until the werewolf was coaxed onto his knees in a kneeling position.

"Sirius…" Remus panted, his cock rock hard and in dire need of some sort of attention.

"Hush love," Sirius murmured, as he kissed his way back downward. Then his tongue swept over the puckered ring of muscles that brought so much pleasure to his lover, and Remus moaned, his arms trembling.

Then Sirius was covering him, the thick impressive head of his cock pressed to Remus' opening, and he whispered naughty and erotic sentiments to him as he slid the entire length of his manhood into the moaning boy.

"Mmm fuck yes."

"Sirius…Sirius, oh God…"

"Yes…" Sirius whispered hoarsely as he moved back out almost completely, only to thrust forward again, his cock dragging over Remus prostate and making colours burst behind his eyes. Sirius gripped Remus' hip in his right hand, as he reared back, forcing his boyfriend down hard onto his cock as he thrust in and out of him.

Remus moaned. He could hardly keep himself held aloft as Padfoot slammed into him over and over again. He felt a hand caressing the back of his neck possessively, and he pushed backward hard, impaling himself on the hard length of prick.

"Fuck Mooney."

Padfoot let go of his inhibitions, and began fucking Remus in earnest, reaching around to fondle the sandy-haired boy's own rock hard cock.

"Sirius…Merlin I'm going to…I'm…I'm…" The coherent thought and speech became impossible as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over and through and around him. He came hard, his stomach drawn up into his ribcage, his arse clenching perfectly around Sirius' cock.

Sirius felt himself pulled down into the myriad of completion, his own release ripping from his erection and exploding into the depths of his lover's hole, collapsing on top of him in a mass of sweaty bodies and limbs.

Remus himself fell onto the mattress, his breathing laboured. God…there was no way he would _ever_ get tired of that feeling.

Sirius rolled off of him, sprawling onto his back beside him, panting and grinning like a fool. Remus snuggled up to him, feeling so incredibly sated he might just drift off into sleep.

"That was spectacular Mooney."

"Mmm,' he conceded.

Just as their breathing went back to normal, the telly flicked on and the room was filled with high pitched moans and gasps, and much lower, guttural moans and grunts.

Remus and Sirius sat up. "Telly's on. Eurgh…heterosexual porn…"

He made to turn it off, but Sirius stayed his wand. He turned to his lover. "They have this on the telly and you never told me?"

END

---------

**Author's Note: **and there you are. Damn I'm getting good, only 45 minutes to whip this up. Then again it's a bit short, but…MEH. Cheers!


End file.
